User devices, such as mobile telephones, smart phones, etc., may be carried by users on a regular basis. The location of a user device may typically be determined by a service provider associated with the user device. For example, the service provider may perform cell tower triangulation, may query the user device for the location of the user device, etc., in order to determine the location of the user device.